hammerwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Act One
Act One, or The Prison, is the first act in the Castle Hammerwatch campaign. It takes place in the castle's multi-level dungeons. In the Hammerwatch Beta, this was the only available act. Floors The Prison takes place on three different floors. It is a dark, cold dungeon that uses Theme A in the Editor. Shackles are often seen hanging on the walls, and grates are commonly seen. Enemies Act One has several different enemies that could be considered as pests more than anything else. They are ticks, bats, and maggots. Each species has its own spawner that will spawn a member of that species every few seconds. The player begins fighting bats and ticks, progresses to maggots and, in the bonus room, skeletons. Flower towers can also be found, albeit less commonly. Boss The boss of Act One is called The Queen, a huge maggot in a large room full of traps, switches, and various spawned creatures. She is difficult to take on alone, as she is extremely powerful and very deadly. She has three phases. In the first phase she generates maggots and will periodically emit two circles of poison globes. These can be avoided by stepping on one of the switches on either side of her. These raise pillars that can be hidden behind. In the second phase two rooms on either side will open containing approximately 20 bats each which will swarm the player if they approach. In the final phase, ticks will spawn on the tiles in the room and darts will rain down from the top of the map. In each phase the queen continues to generate maggots and emits her poison attack. Secret Areas *Floor 1 **Very early during the level, immediately north of the first copper door, is a large button that opens the first secret area. **Inside the above secret area, directly north from the entrance corridor, is a cracked wall. Break it down to reveal a secret area with money and a rejuvenation potion. **Further down the passage in this secret area, in the room at the very end there is a cracked wall in the upper right of the room. This leads to a one way portal to the 3rd floor. **Head south from the first save point and cross the bridge. Further south, just before another bridge, go left. There's a cracked wall next to the chains hanging from the wall. Break it down to find another secret area with money, an apple and a vendor coin. **East of the second save point, nearly at the east edge, there are two red eyes hiding behind a wall. Following a narrow corridor, one can find a strange plank. *Floor 2 **Near the spike and buttons puzzle, in the top room filled with bats, there are glowing red eyes marking a secret passage. **In the top right corner of the floor near the arrow trap, there is small room with a cracked wall. **After the bridge with the maggots and maggot spawners, the room to the right of the gated room with the plank has a breakable wall. This reveals a room with a button which will cause a chest to appear in the gated room. in the corner to the left of the gate, another breakable wall exists which reveals another button: this one opens up the gated room (from the side opposite of the gate). **To the west of the area with the L2 Combo merchant (behind a golden door), the dead end to the left of the Golden Ankh (in a blocked room) contains a cracked wall. There is a sequence of stones you must press in order - so far that sequence is: Bottom-Right, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left. *Floor 3 **In the passageway directly behind your starting point on Floor 3, there is a switch along the back wall that reveals a secret Boost shop. **To the left of the switch mentioned in the first bullet-point, the upper left corner of the back wall is cracked. This leads to a switch that opens a path to the Token near the row of arrow traps. **A dead-end to the south-east of 4 MP Crystals (along the right side of a wall) contains a cracked wall leading to a L2 Combo shop. **After deactivation the spikes via the arrow-trap hallway, the L2 Vitality shop can be accessed via a cracked wall to the right of the arrow-trap. **East of the red boss door, there is a switch which will open a passage back to the vertical hall that shoots arrows. If you have activated the switch in the lower left corner of the area with Bat Spawners, then across that hall and slightly north, there is a switch in a newly opened secret passage. After pressing that switch, return to the red boss door and head south. This new passage has a plank, and a breakable wall to the First Easter egg (See screenshot below). *Boss Room **After defeating the boss, a passageway is opened south of the spike traps you crossed to face the boss, leading to 2 treasure chests. As of patch 1.23, this area no longer exists. 'Gallery' Prisonscreenshot.png|A screenshot of the Prison Dead Queen.png|The Queen, reduced to a skeleton. easter egg 1.jpg|First Easter Egg - Location Act_1-3.jpg|Act 1, floor 3 whole map Category:Castle Hammerwatch